Desperate Cry
by Windgates
Summary: Un grito se abrió paso a través del inusual silencio que reinaba en el campo de batalla. No era un grito de guerra; era un grito de pura desesperación.
1. Preludio

Se encontraba sentado en una butaca de la lúgubre habitación, con el rostro enterrado en una mano, acompañado solo por el leve tintineo del hielo. Suspiró apesadumbrado mientras pegaba un largo trago del vaso que sostenía en su mano, notando el ardor del whiskey bajando por su garganta. A su lado, descasaban dos botellas de la fuerte bebida, una de ellas vacía, delatando lo que había estado haciendo aquella tarde. Estaba deprimido, pues su mundo acababa de derrumbarse por completo, y había bastado una simple reunión de trabajo para ello. Recordando lo que había ocurrido, no pudo sino hundirse más en el amargor que le consumía, vaciando el vaso en su boca mientras trataba de calmarse y pensar con claridad, tarea harto difícil con la cantidad de alcohol que corría por sus venas. Pasó una mano por sus rubios y despeinados cabellos, tratando de despejarse, sin éxito. Poco a poco iba notando como su consciencia trataba de abandonarle, rezando para despertar solo en la mañana, sin que nadie hubiera descubierto su lamentable aspecto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de convencerse que así sería, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a una imponente figura.

-¿Ahora te das a la bebida, gran Rey de los Países Nórdicos?- dijo la impasible voz del sueco, cerrando tras él. Al principio se le quedó mirando fijamente en la semi-oscuridad, con una mezcla de reproche y lástima, pero finalmente se acercó al danés.- no es tu estilo hundirte así, ¿sabes?

-No soy el rey de una mierda- masculló el danés, dejando el vaso a un lado- y todavía no sé como has podido aceptar que...

-Era lo que tenía que hacer. - le interrumpió el otro, hablándole con su habitual serenidad- simplemente, trato de velar por el bien de mi país...

-¡No me jodas, Berwald! -le espetó, levantándose repentinamente. Tanto fue así que el vaso que descansaba a su lado cayó, haciéndose añicos. Agarró al sueco de las solapas de la chaqueta, empotrándolo contra la pared, mirándolo con furia- ¡Sabes que esto es una puta locura y no haces nada por...!

-Estás borracho. - volvió a interrumpirle el sueco, taladrándole con la mirada.

-¡Y qué si lo estoy! - bramó, reafirmando su agarre en la chaqueta del otro- ¡No hace menos cierto lo que digo!

-Cálmate.- dijo gélidamente- No ha sido idea mía, mi gobierno consideró oportuno el que todo esto se llevara a cabo y yo me he limietado a obedecer.

-¿¡Y ya está!? ¿¡Eso es todo!?. - gritó, desesperandose.

-No sé que más podría haber.- murmuró, por primera vez mostrando algo de turbación.

-¿Cómo... ¿¡Cómo puedes preguntarme eso!? ¿Acaso te importa todo una mierda...? ¿Acaso yo...?

Fue interrumpido por una mano que se cerró súbitamente alrededor de su garganta. El sueco apretó, soltándose al mismo tiempo del agarre del danés mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo. -siseó, amenazante. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre él, hasta quedar muy cerca, pero después se separó, como si se lo hubiera pensado. Le soltó, haciendo que el otro se llevara una mano al cuello, frotando mientras el otro se sacudía la chaqueta, colocándosela bien.- deberías acostarte ya, o mañana estarás hecho un asco. No quiero ganar así. -se dirigió a la puerta, y justo antes de salir susurró un leve "buenas noches".

Den se quedó estático, pensativo. Parecía que el efecto del alcohol se había pasado en cierto modo, pues podía pensar con claridad. Con demasiada claridad, de hecho. Para su desgracia había procesado perfectamente las palabras del sueco. Esperaba que entrara en razón, incluso que al verle en aquel estado lamentable se apiadara y se negara. Pero no había ocurrido así. Se pasó despacio la mano por su alborotado cabello rubio, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dejó caer de nuevo en la butaca, quedando absorto con los fragmentos de vidrio que aún yacían desparramados por el suelo. Pero aquel vaso no era lo único que se había roto aquella noche.


	2. Interludio

El ocaso llegó al ritmo de las trompetas de guerra. La decisión estaba tomada, los ejércitos se colocaron en posición, inquietos y ansiosos por batirse con el odiado enemigo. Entre las filas de hombres, se oían murmullos de impaciencia, maldiciones y jadeos de anhelo. A la cabeza de los hombres, se alzaba el orgulloso Berwald, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, esperando a que las tropas danesas empezaran a emerger. No iba a ser un combate fácil, pues los daneses eran fieros guerreros, pero tampoco sus hombres se quedaban atrás. Apretó el agarre en torno a su fiel compañera, su mejor lanza, la cual tenía aún muescas de los viejos hachazos del danés. Inspiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de aire, dejándolo salir lentamente después. No podía evitar sentirse un tanto inquieto por la batalla, algo que jamás le había pasado. No importaba cuan fuerte fuera el enemigo, siempre esperaba las batallas con serenidad y frialdad. Pero en aquella ocasión, se sentía ansioso, como si quisiera que todo terminara de una vez.

Finalmente, el momento llegó. En la colina de en frente, comenzaron a divisarse grupos de hombres gritando y yendo directamente hacia ellos. Con un grito en sueco, sus tropas hicieron lo propio, cargando hacia los enemigos. El combate fue una verdadera carnicería. Difícil tarea fue el contar muertos y heridos a la media noche, cuando se hizo un descanso hasta la mañana siguiente. Esa misma noche tanto el danés como el sueco fueron convocados en una reunión.

Entró rápidamente el sueco, encontrándose de lleno con el órgano principal de su gobierno. Sentose en una silla, frente a ellos, y finalmente miró a sus líderes.

-¿De qué se trata? Si es por el recuento de bajas, no estará listo hasta mañana por la...

-No son las bajas lo que nos atañe en este momento, Sverige.- dijo el primer ministro, mirándole con gravedad. hemos llegado a un pacto con esa escoria danesa.

Berwald parpadeó, incrédulo. Su gobierno era conocido por su especial reticencia a la hora de firmar pactos a menos que fueran de cara a la rendición enemiga.

-¿Los daneses se han rendido?- preguntó, extrañado, pues Denmark no era precisamente famoso por acostumbrar a rendirse, por grande que fuera el enemigo o difícil que fuera la situación. El sueco apostaría una mano que antes prefería morir en combate antes de rendirse.

-Ya nos gustaría, hijo.- dijo el más mayor de los ministros, el de defensa y asuntos exteriores, conocido por su orgullo y rectitud.- pero han sido tan obstinados como de costumbre.

-Entonces... ¿Cúal es el trato?- preguntó el sueco, enarcando una ceja.

-Un duelo.- dijo el primer ministro- un duelo entre Denmark y tú.

Berwald se quedó mudo, procesando las palabras de su ministro.

-¿D-Disculpe? ¿Me está diciendo... que reducirán una guerra a un combate entre naciones...?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Así es. Se realizará mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Confiamos plenamente en ti, Sverige.-dijo el anciano ministro, dando por concluída la reunión.

Berwald se quedó un momento estático, pero después de una respetuosa reverencia salió de la tienda sin decir nada más. Sin cambiar la cara y totalmente en tensión, se dirigió a su habitáculo, sentándose en la cama. En aquel momento y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía superado por sus propias sensaciones. ¿Batirse en duelo con Den? ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿No habían superado ya la etapa de la Edad Media?

Se echó en la cama, quitándose las gafas con cuidado para poder frotarse el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba terriblemente cansado de la batalla, y debía dormir si al día siguiente quería poder estar lúcido. Suspiró, mientras pensaba que en aquella ocasión, su gobierno no había sido muy acertado en sus ideas. No tardó en quedarse dormido, murmurando cierto nombre danés en su agitado ensueño.


	3. Postludio

La recogida de cadáveres terminó casi al tiempo que amanecía. El día despertó gris, y una suave llovizna se llevaba los rastros de sangre que cruzaban el campo de batalla. De pie, inmóvil, permanecía el sueco, observando el pequeño claro donde daría comienzo el duelo en no mucho tiempo. Suspiró, preguntándose si sería capaz de matar con sus propias manos al danés. Aunque en el pasado lo hubiera deseado con toda su alma, ahora no lo tenía tan claro, ¡Habían cambiado tantas cosas desde entonces!.

Por su parte, el danés se encontraba sentado en un tocón, al otro lado de la colina. Su fiel hacha reposaba a su lado, limpia y afilada, lista para empezar cualquier batalla. Miró el arma pesaroso, preguntándose como demonios habían podido llegar a aquello. En otros tiempos, el cercenar la garganta de sueco en un duelo a muerte habría sido como un sueño, mas ahora no lo sentía así. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, en especial desde la última batalla que habían tenido el sueco y el danés antes de firmar el tratado de paz. Tras esa sangrienta batalla, Denmark había decidido que todo eso tenía que acabar. Y así ocurrió, al menos durante un tiempo. Al principio, el odio que se profesaban era obvio, pues casi no podían ni verse. Pero con el tiempo, comenzaron a tolerarse, hasta llegar a tener buena relación entre ellos. Retazos de conversaciones llegaban ahora a la mente del pobre danés, atormentándole.

_"-Parece mentira, ¿eh? Hace apenas veinte años estábamos destrozándonos el uno al otro._

_-No es tarde para continuar, si aún lo deseas... aunque seguro que aún podría machacarte. Los daneses no sois más que unos bravucones._

_-¡Eh, eh, sin faltar! Vosotros los suecos parece que más que pelear jugáis una partida de ajedrez..._

_-Se llama estrategia, Denmark. Igualmente, tienes razón... es algo extraño...el que podamos estar ahora tan tranquilos... el mantener el acuerdo de paz..._

_-Berwald... yo... _

_Una mano fue hasta posarse efímeramente sobre la del sueco, y después..."_

-Señor, ya es la hora.

Denmark se sobresaltó, levantando la cabeza, saliendo de sus recuerdos. Asintió levemente, indicando al soldado que se retirara. Se levantó, llevándose una mano a los párpados. Quizás fuera cosa del aire, o de la vegetación, pero el caso era que estaban algo húmedos. Los frotó con la manga de su gabardina, apresurado, y después echó a andar hacia el claro. Apretó la mandíbula al ver las formas que se dibujaban al otro lado, formas que de sobra sabía que era el ejército sueco. Andó con decisión y sin variar la expresión. A pesar de todo, no debía, no quería mostrarse débil ante el enemigo. Y si Berwald no iba a ceder, él tampoco lo haría, pues al fin y al cabo, representaba a su país, no podía destruir toda la confianza de su nación.

Ambos llegaron al claro, mirándose fijamente. Denmark clavó sus claros ojos azules en los del sueco, apretando la empuñadura de su hacha, mientras este era el primero en hablar.

-Sabía que nuestro final sería este.-dijo en un leve murmullo, mientras comenzaba el protocolo antes del duelo.

-No tendría que ser así.-susurró amargamente el danés, yendo después a su posición- no es justo.

-Justo o no, ha de ser así. No dudes. Mantente firme. Recuerda todo el odio de tu pueblo y trata de matarme, como debe de ser.- dijo el sueco firmamente, con un brillo en su mirada.- ni se te pase por la cabeza contenerte. Vamos, empecemos.

Tras esa última frase, se lanzó contra él sin ningún tipo de contención, tratando de hundir su lanza en el danés. Poniendo cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión, este finalmente se movió también, conteniendo el feroz ataque del otro con su hacha. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando hacer retroceder al sueco, y con un grito descargó su hacha. Finalmente, el duelo había comenzado.

El sonido del metal entrechocando inundó el claro, así como de jadeos de esfuerzo. Se encontraban enzarzados cuando un puñetazo del danés logró echar al otro hacia atrás. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, mientras, empezaron a evaluar sus daños. Den se llevó una mano a la mejilla, pues tenía un corte en ella que sangraba profusamente. Así mismo, notó otros cortes en el brazo y antebrazo izquierdo, así como en el hombro derecho. Observó al sueco mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Su aspecto era casi tan lamentable como el suyo. El sudor le perlaba la frente, y aparte de varios cortes por todo el cuerpo, su labio, ahora partido, empezaba a hincharse. Apretó su puño y volvió a cargar contra él, descargando nuevamente su hacha sin compasión alguna. Le abrió otra herida, que comenzó a sangrar, pero no paró, sino que le devolvió el golpe.

Trataba de mantener la cabeza fría mientras paraba y devolvía los golpes del sueco, pero las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, mezclando el pasado con el presente. Sangre derramada, un grito de dolor, una caricia, un jadeo de angustia, una mano en su hombro, otro golpe, lágrimas de alegría, un escalofrío, un suspiro, una leve sonrisa, una mirada de odio, el roce de una mano, un grito desgarrado, un abrazo, un murmullo, un crujido de huesos, una mirada cómplice, dolor en el pecho, el roce de unos labios, no quiero,no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, basta, se acabó, quiero terminar con esto, no quiero, basta, basta, te quiero... ¿por qué...?

El combate fue interrumpido ante el sonido sordo que hizo el hacha al caer. El sueco se quedó estático, mirando atónito a su contrincante, el cual se había desarmado él solo. Den se quedó quieto, con la mirada fija en el sueco. No podía más, no podía seguir con aquello, y por ello el hacha había resbalado de sus manos. Miró al otro, dejando caer los brazos, esperando a que le atravesara con su lanza. No le importaba. Le parecía un buen final para toda aquella locura.

Berwald se quedó mirando fijamente al otro, queriendo pensar que era una broma del danés. Esperó a ver si recogía su hacha y volvía a cargar contra él, pues no podía estar haciendo esto. Se acercó, lanza en mano, dispuesto a matarlo allí mismo. "Vamos... no hagas esto... no me hagas esto, Den". Avanzó firmemente, colocando la punta de la lanza en su cuello.

-Coge tu hacha y haz lo que tienes que hacer.-masculló, mirándole con ira.- tú no eres así, coge tu puta hacha y trata de cortarme la cabeza.

-No.-dijo simplemente el danés, mirando fijamente al otro.-mátame.

-¿¡Has perdido la cabeza!- preguntó el sueco, desconcertado.-No hagas esto... no te hagas el héroe... ¡Lucha!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que luchar? -le preguntó simplemente.

-Por tu país... por tu gente... por lo que te de la gana... pero lucha, no me hagas matarte como un perro- era consciente de que no tenía mucho tiempo, puesto que estaban siendo observados por todos sus superiores y soldados de confianza. No podía defraudarles.

-No quiero luchar contra ti.-añadió.- realmente estoy cansado de todo. Venga, hazlo. Esto es como un sueño para ti, al fin y al cabo. Tienes la cabeza de Dinamarca servida en bandeja.

La lanza tembló ligeramente entre sus manos, pero reafirmó el agarre para que no se notara. Apretó un poco contra el cuello del danés, cortándole ligeramente, viendo como un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por su garganta.

-No me jodas... Den...mark, por última vez, recoge el arma y...-dijo desesperado, alternando la mirada entre el cuello y el rostro del danés.- es tu deber... es tu deber como país...

-Y el tuyo también. Venga.- le instó. Vio que el otro dudaba, y finalmente dijo- ¿a qué estás esperando...? ¡HAZLO!- bramó, mirándole con un brillo extraño.

El sueco se quedó por una vez en su vida totalmente paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. El temblor de sus manos era ahora bastante notorio, y no podía apartar sus ojos del danés. Trató de ponerse firme y hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Elevó la lanza, se preparó para cargar...

... pero el fatídico golpe nunca llegó. En el último instante, hizo un giro, golpeando al danés con la empuñadura en el rostro, derribándole, partiendole el labio. Berwald comenzó a jadear, y la lanza resbaló de sus manos, haciendo un estrépito metálico al caer.

Denmark le observó desde el suelo, viendo como el otro seguía jadeando y temblando. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, este cayó sobre sus rodillas, hundiendo los dedos en la tierra. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo he matado...? ¿Por qué ahora...?" se preguntaba una vez el sueco, comenzando a rememorar los meses que había pasado con la otra nación. Hundió la cabeza, tratando de sobreponerse. Aquello no estaba bien.

El danés observaba al otro, quieto, hasta que finalmente decidió acercarse. Se dejó caer a su lado, ignorando todas las miradas de desaprobación y sorpresa que les observaban. Alargó una mano hacia la espalda del sueco, y justo en ese instante, una flecha le atravesó el pecho. Se quedó estático, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Vio al sueco levantar la cabeza ante el silbido de la flecha y el que hizo al clavarse en el pecho del danés, mirándolo con horror. Den llevó una mano hasta la punta que sobresalía, comenzando a toser violentamente, sangre. Pálido como un muerto, el sueco le sujetó de la nuca, recostándole, observando la flecha de colores suecos.

-¿¡Quién demonios os ha dado orden de disparar!- les gritó, para después girarse de nuevo al danés, posando una mano sobre la del otro, que trataba de tocar la flecha- ¡No te muevas! Solo empeorarás la hemorragia...

Se oyó una risa ahogada, seguido de un débil apretón de mano por parte del danés.

-Debes... pensar que soy gilipollas... o debes... odiarme.- sonrió, mirándole con los ojos vidriosos y nublados, debido al dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Tosió nuevamente- no te... culpo.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó, limpiándole la sangre seca de la boca, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos, notando como la vida le abandonaba poco a poco- ¡No te mueras! ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! ¡Tengo que matarte yo! ¡Estúpido danés, no me hagas...! ¡!

La frase fue interrumpida cuando, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el danés agarró por la pechera al sueco y le besó. Poco le importaba ya que todos los generales estuvieran delante, así como sus mejores soldados. Iba a morir, al fin y al cabo, y no quería marcharse sin haber probado nuevamente sus labios. Cuando se separó, esbozó una sonrisa de las suyas.

-Te... sabe la boca... a sangre...-dijo, mientras apretaba aún más el agarre de su mano.-oye... lo sabes, ¿no?

La cara del sueco era indescifrable. Quería correr, huír lejos de allí, ir a un lugar donde el danés no estuviera desangrándose entre sus brazos. Bajó la cabeza, apoyando la frente en el hombro del otro, entre otras cosas para evitar que pudieran llegar a oírle.

-Lo sé... y confío en que tú también...-murmuró contra su hombro, casi en un lamento.-Den... no me hagas es-...

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vió que el danés ya no se movía. En sus labios todavía quedaba dibujada una sonrisa, aunque se habían tornado pálidos. Se separó sin decir nada de él, acariciándole la mejilla mientras empezaba a murmurar.

-Abre los ojos, Den... no tiene gracia... abre los ojos...-la mano bajó hasta su pecho, arrancándole la flecha de un tirón. Viendo que tampoco servía de nada, acabó bramándole- ¡DESPIERTA!

En aquel momento, maldijo el día por no llover. De haber sido así, habría tenido una excusa para las lágrimas que habían empezado a bajar por sus mejillas. No lo entendía, no entendía cómo todo se había torcido tanto, ni tampoco por qué el danés había dejado de respirar... ¿Por qué había tenido que ser así...?

La fría brisa revolvía el cabello del sueco, que paseaba con aire ausente por lo que hacía unos días había sido un campo de batalla. No se fijó en los lugares donde numerosos hombres habían caído, muchos de su propia nación, sino que fue directo hacia el pequeño claro donde la sangre de Dinamarca se había vertido. Caminó despacio hasta el centro, donde aún permanecía clavada la poderosa hacha del danés. Se acercó hasta ella, quedando en cuclillas. Acarició su afilado borde, abstraido, mientras rememoraba todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Habían intentado salvarle... tras dos días de lucha habían intentado que no se fuera... pero aquella mañana le habían dado la fatídica noticia. Había sido un soldado danés, que le había jurado haber visto con sus propios ojos como la gran Dinamarca fallecía. Aún sin poder creérselo, el sueco había echado a andar, sin inmutarse, hasta llegar al lugar donde había ocurrido todo. Quedó arrodillado junto al hacha, mientras comenzaba a murmurar:

-Has sido un maldito idiota... impresentable... grandísimo imbécil... -recitó todos los insultos que le venían a la mente, aun sin retirar su mano del arma- te dije que lucharas... ¿¡Por qué no me hiciste caso! Lo más probable... es que nos hubieran parado... ¡Pero no! Tuviste que actuar por tu cuenta... tuviste que... maldito desgraciado... ¡se suponía que tenía que matarte yo!

Se encogió, soltando el hacha y tratando de controlar sus propias emociones. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué se había quedado pálido cuando el cuerpo del danés había dejado de respirar?

¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? _"Lo sabes, ¿No?" _Aquella sencilla frase había sido la última que le había dicho, y el muy impresentable ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de vivir lo suficiente como para escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí tirado?

De no ser porque oyó claramente la voz, habría pensado que se había vuelto loco. Elevó bruscamente la mirada, quedando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Da...Danmark...-musitó, creyendo estar viendo un fantasma.

-Ajam, me llamo así. Me hirieron en el pecho, Berw, no en la cabeza.- dijo el danés, dedicándole aquella sonrisa que normalmente irritaba tanto al sueco. Acercó su mano hasta el arma clavada en el suelo, sacándola de un tirón- joder... mira como ha quedado mi hacha... tendré que estar horas para que vuelva a ser la que era... hay que ver...

El sueco, por su parte, no había sido capaz de salir de su asombro aún. Le miraba en silencio, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Solo cuando el danés se dejó caer a su lado, fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Tú...- gruñó, frunciendo el ceño tanto como pudo. Elevó lentamente sus manos hasta la chaqueta ajena, para después tumbarle bruscamente en el suelo, zarandeándole- ¿¡Qué demonios es esto! ¡Se suponía que estabas muerto!- le gritó, ofuscado.-¡Tú... tú no...! -volvió a gritar, para después derrumbarse, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho- no... no estás aquí.-oyó los latidos del corazón del otro, confirmándole que no era un espectro.

El danés se quedó estático, observando al sueco. Estaba claro que debía haber habido algún malentendido, puesto que, que el supiera, no había muerto ni nada por el estilo. Llevó una mano a la espalda del otro, dándole unas leves palmadas.

-Lamento contradecirte, Berw, pero creo que muerto no estoy.-dijo despacio, aún sin poder ver la cara del otro.- No sé quien te lo habrá dicho, pero lo único que ha pasado hoy es que me han dado el alta...

No pudo continuar con la explicación, pues el sueco había juntado brusca y desesperadamente sus labios con los del danés. Los ojos de este se abrieron de par en par, pero no le rechazó, al contrario, le atrajo más, profundizándolo. Cerró los ojos mientras besaba una y otra vez aquellos labios, hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse.

- Tú... lo sabes también... ¿No?.- murmuró el sueco, aún pegado a él- no me dejaste decírtelo el otro día, te desmayaste, maldito imbécil... no lo vuelvas a hacer... o te mataré.-cerró los ojos un momento, para finalmente separarse del otro, incorporándose. Se arregló el uniforme, dándole la espalda y aclarándose la garganta- deberíamos volver. Nuestros gobiernos están en plena negociación aún.

El danés permanecía en el suelo, mirándole fijamente. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja había aparecido en su rostro. Se levantó en silencio, sin añadir nada más, pues realmente no importaba. Tras recoger el hacha, ambos empezaron a caminar, dirigiéndose de vuelta al campamento. No sabía si aquella situación volvería a repetirse, ni si tendría que volver a cruzar armas por el sueco. Pero ciertamente, la felicidad que embargaba al danés en aquel momento le hizo no darle tanta importancia. Estar al lado del otro era lo único que la tenía, de hecho.


End file.
